Even Paramedics Learn Something New Everyday
by paramedicwannabe
Summary: Can Paramedics learn something new everyday? They think so and the newest member of Rampart is about to show them. Dr. Brackett is getting a new assistant. Just what will that assistant bring to the "family."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency! Or any rights to it or its characters. I use them for my enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy as well.**

**This is my first try at fanfiction. Please be patient with me and not too critical. Please R/R and enjoy. BTW...Hotflash, congrats and thanks for the encouragement! **

**Paramedicawannabe**

**EVEN PARAMEDICS LEARN SOMETHING NEW EVERYDAY**

**Chapter 1**

It was a gorgeous Monday morning and John Gage was driving to work, a job he enjoyed with lots of excitement and good friends. These friends, who called him Johnny, had become family to him in the years that he had been working at Station 51. They had gone through many ups and downs but regardless, there was always someone there to lend a hand or just listen. His partner and best friend Roy was always #1 on that list with all the others being a close second.

As John drove along the highway heading to Station 51 from his home, he had the windows down on his Rover and thought about his day so far. He had gotten up at 4:30 am to have extra time in his stable. He was expecting three extra horses for a little while. Two of the horses were Belle and Jake, the horses that Roy and Kel Brackett had learned to ride on. Cassie was the third horse. She had fallen for Johnny when he took care of her when she was sick. They were staying at Johnny's stable while theirs was being repaired.

These horses were introduced to Johnny by Pete Greer who Roy and John met during a rescue. Pete was very happy to learn that Johnny was an accomplished rider and had more people to call on if needed. In return, Johnny and Roy had unlimited access to the LA equestrian stable. Roy did not know how to ride so Johnny was more than happy to offer his assistance in giving his best friend a few lessons. Kel Brackett heard that and asked if he could join in as well. He had always wanted to learn to ride. The three had been riding together ever since and having a wonderful time exploring the countryside.

"Morning Roy" said Johnny coming in to the locker room.

"Hey Junior" responded Roy, "Did you have a good weekend?"

"Yeah. I got all the stuff done in the stable that I wanted to and I also got the corral fence fixed. Hopefully, I can keep Cassie's stomach full so she won't chew on it."

Roy had a good chuckle with that one. "I guess that's why you two get along so well. You are both driven by your stomach"

As Roy finished his statement he exited the locker room.

"Ha, Ha" Johnny said sarcastically.

Johnny finished getting changed, moved his wallet, badge and belt onto his uniform, hung up his clothes and headed into the day room for coffee with the guys before roll call.

"Mornin' everyone."

"Good morning Johnny" sounded the chorus of firemen. C-shift was just finishing their shift and were enjoying a chat before heading off.

"Hey John. Did you hear about Brackett's new assistant? Chimed in Dwyer, the C-shift paramedic.

"No, when did that happen? What will his assistant do? Who is it?"

"Sometime last week. We heard about it yesterday when we were at Rampart finishing up a run." Said Dwyer.

Just then the klaxons sounded and A-shift was on the clock.

**Station 51 – Motor vehicle accident. 1269 Montclair Avenue. 1-2-6-9 Montclair Avenue, cross street Cambridge. Time out 759.**

A-shift was up and out of their chairs before the dispatcher was halfway through the announced call.

"Station 51, KMG-365" responded Captain Stanley. He handed Roy the piece of paper and headed to his seat in Big Red. Roy gave the paper to Johnny, turned on the lights and sirens and headed out the door with the engine following closely behind.

When they arrived on scene, Johnny and Roy saw two vehicles, one behind the other. It didn't look bad but they jumped out just as quick as they would have if the cars had been flipped over. Johnny ran to one car and Roy to the other. Captain Stanley removed the battery cables from both cars. The other firefighters; Chet, Marco and Mike stayed close to the engine but also close enough that they could hear Captain Stanley if he had any orders for them.

Johnny went up to the driver in the front car. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I dropped my purse on the floor and I thought while I was at this stop sign I would lean over and pick it up. That is when I felt the car behind me bump into me. I was nervous and didn't want to get out of the car. I thought the other driver might be mad at me." The victim stated.

"Let me just give you a quick look over to make sure that you didn't hurt yourself."

"Oh thank you but really, I'm fine." She said.

Roy went up to the driver in the second car. "Are you okay?" Roy asked.

"Oh yes, I guess I just thought that car was going to stop and then keep moving as there weren't any other cars around so I took my foot off the brake and ended up bumping into the car. I really hope that other driver is okay. I feel really bad." The second driver said.

"Are you sure you didn't injure yourself at all."

"No, definitely not. I wasn't going that fast, actually I was just rolling so I'm fine. Just make sure the other driver is okay."

"My partner is over there right now checking. Don't worry."

After a few more minutes with both drivers, Roy and Johnny returned to the squad. Since neither driver was injured John walked the driver from the front car back and introduced her to the driver of the second car. They were talking and exchanging information, both very apologetic for what they had done.

"I can think of worse ways to start my day." Said Johnny.

"Yeah, I agree. Do you hear all that screaming?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, sounds like it is coming from one of these cars back here."

Johnny and Roy proceeded to walk back a few cars to see who it was that was screaming. They spotted a young boy about 10 or 11 sitting in the back seat of a car. There was a young woman driving the car and she didn't seemed phased about the noise at all.

"Excuse me miss." Roy said.

"Yes sir?" The woman answered.

"Is that little boy all right? He sounds like he is really hurting. Did you car get bumped as well?" Roy inquired.

"Oh no, Tommy back there is autistic. He is so excited to see the fire trucks and their lights. Tommy is non-verbal so he can't tell me how excited he is. He always screeches like that when something is exciting, if he is angry or over stimulated. You get to learn what his screeches are all about. Kind of like a newborn. You get to understand what each of their cries are about." The young woman said.

"Oh, okay" Johnny responded. "I guess you learn something new everyday. You must have a really hard time explaining that to people."

"The hardest is going to a mall or shopping in a store. Everyone just thinks he is a misbehaved child not that there is anything else wrong. Thank you for coming to ask though. I wish more people would do that rather than just assuming that he is a horrible child. He is actually very sweet, cuddly and lovable."

As the young woman finished speaking, the little boy in the back seat look up with big brown eyes at the two paramedics and gave them a great big grin, then let out a screech that could have curled their hair.

On the way back to the squad John looked at Roy.

"Wow, that mom has her hands full. Imaging trying to deal with that daily." He said.

"No." Roy responded.

"LA, Station 51…" Captain Stanley said into his HT

"Go ahead Station 51" dispatch responded

"Station 51 clear of scene and returning to station."

"Ten-four Station 51."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency! Or any rights to it or its characters. I use them for my enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy as well.**

NOTES: First and most important, I wish to pass on to Maudlin Mush my sincere apologies that I did not ask for her permission to use the names of her horses; Jake, Cassie and Belle in my story. Her story is entitled "Horsing Around" and it is a very enjoyable read. Once again, please accept my apology. I won't do it again.

As a first time writer, it is great to get this information. Thank you to those of you who have given me reviews. I have certainly enjoyed reading them and it is helped boost my confidence for another chapter. So, without further ado…

**Chapter 2**

After returning to the station, everyone got busy with their morning chores. Roy and John first went through the squad to make note of what supplies they needed from Rampart. Neither wanted to admit it but both were excited to find out about Brackett's new assistant. Both wondered what particular role this person would take on. The supplies were pretty well stocked up so their trip to Rampart got put on hold. Roy went to take care of the dorms while Johnny went to help Mike hang some hose.

After lunch was finished Roy approached Captain Stanley.

"Cap, we're going to head over to Rampart to get some…"

Just as Roy was finishing the klaxons went off.

"**Station 51, respond to an unknown type rescue 27 Alameda, cross street Ontario. 2-7 Alameda, cross street Ontario. Time out 1312."**

"Station 51, KMG-365." Responded Captain Stanley.

The unknown rescue turned out to be a boy that had decided to use his mother's clothesline as a trapeze. During the rescue the crew discovered that the boy's parents had taken him to the circus the week previous and the boy had been so charmed by the trapeze that he decided to start training using the clothesline. When his mother discovered the boy all tangled up in the clothesline, she thought he was strangling himself and called 911.

After the rescue (as a few good laughs), Engine 51 returned to the station and Johnny and Roy decided to take their trip to Rampart.

Johnny and Roy entered the busy hospital corridor. There is really never a quiet day in this part of the hospital.

As they turned the corner, they noticed Dixie speaking to a young woman. She was petite with brown shoulder length hair. She was dressed conservatively and had a very easy going demeanor with Dixie. As the guys got closer, she said goodbye and walked away.

"Hi guys"

"Hey Dix" replied Johnny.

"You need supplies or just here for the coffee?"

"We need supplies but would never turn down coffee. Anything to go with that hiding in the lounge?" questioned the youngest paramedic who was always lead by his stomach.

"Maybe. How about treating this nice nurse to a cup of coffee and we can go check?"

"Sounds like the best offer I've had all day, how about you junior?" asked Roy.

"The best." Said Johnny.

Johnny was thinking about his stomach but also about that petite, brown haired woman that Dixie had been chatting with. She must be new at Rampart as he had never seen her before. She wasn't the type of girl that he was usually interested in but there was something about her that intrigued him.

The three friends sat around the small table in the lounge. Johnny had found a box of donuts and was trying to decide which one. Roy and Dix just looked at each other and laughed.

"Dix, what's this about Dr. Brackett hiring a new assistant? When did this happen?" asked Roy.

"Just last week. He hired Michael on the spot. Michael was introduced to him by one of his friends back east. Kel's friend didn't want Michael to leave their Paramedic program but Michael needed a change of scenery."

"Michael…" Dr. Morton said as he walked in the door "was just heading to a meeting."

"Oh looks like you missed each other." Dixie explained. "Maybe you can meet before you leave."

After a nice chat and round of coffee, the guys decided they had better pick up their supplies and head back to the station. They walked Dixie out to the triage desk. Just then, this petite, brown haired woman came around the corner with Dr. Brackett.

"Hey Doc." Said the guys.

"Hi guys. Did you monopolize my favorite ER nurse for coffee and donuts again?" responded Dr. Brackett.

"Guilty as charged." Said Roy.

"I'm actually glad you guys are here. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure doc."

The guys followed Dr. Brackett to his office. The young woman was behind them but they didn't think anything of it.

"Guys, I want to introduce you to my new assistant." Dr. Brackett indicated over their shoulders. "Guys, this Michael Williams. Mikki, this is Roy DeSoto and John Gage."

Both guys had all they could do to keep their mouths shut. Neither realized that this young woman could have possibly been Michael.

Michael put out her hand. "Hi guys. People usually call me Mikki. When I first get introduced people usually use my full name just to get reactions. I don't think you disappointed Kel."

Both guys relaxed a bit, smiled and shook Mikki's hand. Johnny held her hand a few seconds longer than necessary. He was trying to figure out what color her eyes were. They were green or brown but with a dark blue that went around the outside. He was intrigued. He guessed she was about 5' 2" tall. He had gotten so used to seeing "California girls" that it was very interesting meeting Mikki.

"Ah, John." Dr. Brackett interrupted.

"Sorry" John said with a smile…slightly embarrassed.

"Mikki is going to be with us to help me get the Paramedic program more streamlined. She worked back east with a colleague of mine and came very highly recommended. She is a trained paramedic and will be doing some ride alongs as well. I was hoping that you two would be able to fill that bill for me."

"Sure. We would just need to get the okay from LA County but I would think that wouldn't be a problem. They may even ask if you are interested in working any shifts." Roy replied.

"I don't think I would be able to right now because of my family but hopefully, in the future that might be an option. I like to put in some shifts every month or so to keep all my skills up. I would be really interested in talking to you guys too about what kinds of additional training you think might be helpful to have."

"You know," piped up Johnny. "We had an interesting situation this morning. It didn't involve an actual accident or rescue but there was a young boy in a car screaming. It turned out that the boy was autistic. Roy and I were saying that neither of us really knows much about autism. That might be something that could be looked into further."

"Absolutely" replied Dr. Brackett. "Mikki, I think that is right up your alley."

"Yes, I agree Kel." Mikki and Dr. Brackett looked at each other. There was a look that was exchanged but not noticed by the two paramedics.

"Well, we really should get going. It was nice to meet you Ms. Williams." said Roy.

"Mikki, please."

"Mikki" responded Roy with a smile and nod. "Ready, Junior."

"Ready Pal. Bye Doc. Bye Mikki." Johnny said with a typical Johnny smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency! Or any rights to it or its characters. I use them for my enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy as well.**

**Chapter 3**

Mikki had been working at Rampart for about a week. Johnny and Roy had run into her once or twice more during their shifts that week. Each time Johnny saw Mikki more questions went through his head. It was like he had met her before but yet he didn't know anything about her. Her face looked familiar but not exactly the way he thought he should remember it.

Mikki walked into work on Monday morning, said hi to Dixie and then headed to Dr. Brackett's office.

"Good morning Kel."

"Good morning Mikki." he responded.

"What are you working on now?" she asked.

"I'm trying to finish up the monthly reports."

"Okay, but why do you have all those reports and everything. Didn't you look at the new spreadsheet that I gave you on Friday."

"Yeah, but ..."

"But you didn't trust me?" she replied cutely. "Kel, you have to trust that all the information that you need is all in one place. I worked that spreadsheet so it would cut down on so much of your paperwork. All the paramedic runs, whether they were rescues, medical calls or fires and whether the patients were transported or released from the scene. Look, I'll show you." Mikki walked over to Dr. Brackett's desk.

"See here. You need the number of runs," she pointed to a number, "here it is, number of rescues," she pointed again, "and so on."

"I'm sorry Mikki. I guess even doctors can learn something new everyday." Dr. Brackett's said shyly.

"Oh Kel, hang in there. The program that I was with before, those doctors took six months to get as far as you have." Mikki said smiling.

"So, now that we have that settled. What is on your plan for this week?"

"I'm not sure. I have to go through orientation and everything here at the hospital but that doesn't really excite me right now. I should start putting all the information together from your previous reports so that when the time comes, we will be able to put together the year end information on the program." she replied.

"Well," Dr. Brackett said, "I was at John's ranch this weekend. He is back on shift again tomorrow with Roy. What about riding along when they are on shift this week? How are things at home? Are you ready to get back out in the field again? Scrape some of the mud off?"

"Absolutely," Mikki said. "I think now is the perfect time for that. I have really been looking forward to spending time with Roy and John and finding out additional training they think would come in handy. Things at home are going along really well. The boys are settling in nicely with that young girl, Cathy that you and Dix helped me find. She is great with Tommy and Frankie is settling in nicely in school. He's discovered that our local volunteer fire department has a junior division so he is hoping to be able to join."

"I'm sure John and Roy would be happy to help him out if he needs it. I know you were nervous about how they would settle in."

"Yeah, I didn't know how things would be moving them away from what they knew. Especially Tommy. He was so settled in his program at his last school but the school seems to be able to adapt for him out here too." she said.

"Great. Okay, I'll give Captain Stanley a call so he'll be expecting you tomorrow. Be careful!"

"I will." said Mikki laughing as she went out the door.

Johnny and Roy arrived at work as per normal on Tuesday morning. Both had lots of rest and relaxation on their days off. John, Roy and Kel Brackett had gotten together Sunday morning to take a nice ride with Jake, Cassie and Belle.

"Good morning gentlemen." Mikki said as she walked in to the day room.

"Mikki!" John and Roy said surprised.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming today?" asked Roy.

"I didn't know myself until yesterday. Dr. Brackett and I were going over a report that he needed for month end and he thought now would be a good time before we started in to something else." she replied.

"Well, that's great. Let me introduce you."

"Wait," said Mikki "let me see how I do from what the two of you told me in our short conversations. Let's see, this gentleman here must be Captain Stanley."

"How do you do Mikki." he replied.

"This gentleman with the mustache has to be Chet."

"Guilty." Chet said as he reached out to shake Mikki's hand.

"Marco." Mikki indicated.

"Buenos dias." Marco replied.

"And my namesake Mike." said Mikki

"Namesake?" replied Mike.

"My real name is Michael too." replied Mikki.

"And you, quiet one over here, must be Henry. I've heard a lot about you."

Henry actually picked his head up and looked right at Mikki. Mikki went to sit down on the edge of the sofa next to him to give him a scratch behind the ears and he actually moved over. Mikki sat back and Henry proceeded to put his head in her lap.

"Guess I've found my seat." Mikki said laughing.

After the introductions were finished the group had a cup of coffee. While chatting the klaxons went off.

"Let's run Mikki." said Johnny.

As Johnny ran by the closet he grabbed a turnout coat and helmet. He handed the helmet to Mikki when he climbed in beside her.

"Here you go. Now you're official."

"Where are we headed off to?" she asked Roy.

"Structure fire. You may want to hang back a bit during this one so you can see how things run. After that you can join us as you feel comfortable."

"Okay."

The station arrived at the structure fire. There was fire showing out the windows of the one story building. Johnny and Roy put on their SCBA and headed in to the building to make sure that there wasn't anyone in the building. They emerged a few minutes later with a security guard between them. Mikki ran to the squad to get the oxygen, biophone and drug box. She laid out a yellow blanket on the pavement just as the guys arrived.

Mikki assisted in helping lay the man down on the blanket. After she did, she immediately began taking vitals. Johnny and Roy were impressed. She hadn't missed a beat. She wasn't intimidated by what was going on. She began listing off vitals as she obtained them. Roy checked the security guards pupils and Johnny set up the biophone.

"Rampart, Squad 51."

"Go ahead 51," replied Dixie.

"Rampart, we have a man, approximately 55 years old. He has smoke inhalation and some minor burns on his hands and forearms. Vitals are pulse 85, respiration 30 and pulse 150 over 90. Pupils are equal and reactive. We have him on 02 by mask and are using sterile water on the forearms."

"51, is there any sign of head trauma?" asked Dr. Brackett as he came on the line.

"That's negative Rampart. He was in the process of trying to put out the flames with a cardboard box which burned his forearms."

"Ten-four 51, start an IV D2W, keep him on the oxygen and keep a close eye on his airway for any obstruction. Hold the MS for now if the patient isn't reacting to a lot of pain. Transport when ready."

"Ten-four Rampart."

Mikki went ahead and grabbed the IV out of the drug box and proceeded to get it ready. Roy inserted the IV needle and attached the tubing to the canule. Once finished, Johnny checked the man's airway again to make sure that he was receiving the oxygen sufficiently and the three got ready to transport him to Rampart.

Roy and Mikki rode in with the ambulance with the security guard to Rampart. Johnny found them chatting in the lounge when he arrived.

"Hey, how's our patient doing?"

"Great," replied Roy. "He'll have a sore throat for a bit but no damage from the smoke. His burns will take a while to heal, but he'll be back walking through that building doing his rounds again in no time."

"Ready to go?" asked Johnny.

"Sure am, Junior. Mikki you ready?"

"Yup." she said. "Why do you call him Junior?"

"Long story." said the two in unison laughing.

The three paramedics had a very busy day and the guys had gotten to see Mikki use a lot of her skills. Roy noticed that every once in a while he would catch Johnny staring at Mikki. At first he was worried. Was he going to have to deal with his partner making a fool out of himself in front of another colleague or maybe he was really just interested in some of the techniques that she was using. Some of them were different than how they did things.

John hoped that nobody had noticed that he was looking at Mikki. He would catch himself looking at her face and not realizing that he had started to. It wasn't that she was model gorgeous. She was pretty. He was still trying to figure out why on the first day when he met her that he already seen her.

Mikki enjoyed dinner with the station crew, offered to make them dinner on Thursday when she worked with them and bid her farewell for the night. She was heading home to be with her family. Just after the cleanup from dinner was finished the engine was toned out to a dumpster fire. Roy and John sat at the table having a cup of coffee.

"So Roy, what did you and Mikki talk about while you were waiting for me at Rampart this morning?"

"Odds and ends." responded Roy. He enjoyed tugging on his partners chain. He knew that Johnny was looking for more information on Mikki. The three of them had talked a lot about her experience back in Massachusetts but she always seemed to get very uncomfortable if they complimented her on anything.

"What odds and ends?"

"Training sessions and kids actually. I told her about Chris and Jennifer and she told me she had two children as well. She has two boys aged 14 and 12. We talked about where she was living and the school system that the boys are in. Nothing you would be too interested in."

"Not too interested? Why wouldn't I be interested?"

"Well, I figured since she had kids you wouldn't want to get involved."

"I never said anything about getting involved. She just seems like a really nice person and I thought I would be nice and maybe … you know."

Roy laughed. "Yeah, Junior. It's the 'you know' that I'm worried about."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency! Or any rights to it or its characters. I use them for my enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy as well.**

**Chapter 4**

Mikki woke up feeling like she had run a marathon. She was feeling muscles that she hadn't used in a while. It was painful but in a good way. It made her feel like she accomplished something which, for her, was a good thing. Mikki just laid in bed and listened to her quiet house. It wouldn't be quiet for very long. Soon enough Tommy would be running into her room and asking for spaghetti for breakfast or something unusually strange. She loved Tommy. She had been told when he was about 3 years old that he was autistic. It was a lot to deal with but she just rolled with the punches. Nobody guessed that every punch with like a shot to the gut. She'd had a lot of ups and down over the years but every time Tommy did something new or came out with a new word, it was like Christmas morning all over again. The best Christmas morning was the very first time Tommy called her mom. It was a long time in coming. The other blessing in her life was Frankie. He had grown up so fast, especially after his brother was diagnosed. He handled things that Mikki didn't think she would have been able to handle at his age. They had a great mother/son relationship. Mikki just hoped that some day she would be able to introduce him to a positive male role model, kind of like John and Roy.

Mikki heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Tommy ran into her room and launched his 90 pound body at her. He landed on her shoulder.

"Hi Tommy. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Good sleep." replied Tommy. "waffles for breakfast?"

"waffles...well, that different. Sounds good to me. Let's go see if your brother is ready to get up."

Johnny left work the next day and headed to Rampart. He didn't know what he was going to say to Mikki but was hoping the words would just come out. He thought they could have a cup of coffee on the pretense of talking about additional training and she might open up a bit more. It was really bothering him that he couldn't figure out how he felt that he had already met her.

"Mornin' Dix" Johnny said.

"Good morning Johnny. Why aren't you heading for home and sleep yet?" asked Dixie.

"Oh, I thought I would see if Mikki was here yet and check to see how she enjoyed her day yesterday. She's really pretty amazing you know."

"Actually, I do know, but I don't think she does."

"What do you mean by that." asked Johnny.

"She's just had a rough go and I think she is still figuring out where she fits in. She's got a lot on her plate too. You'll have to wait until she feels comfortable enough to tell you, John. It isn't something that she talks about all that openly.

"Okay Dix. I won't push."

Just as Johnny finished talking Mikki came around the corner. She walked down the corridor a little slow and seemed to be deep in thought. He noticed how she was rubbing her shoulder. When she spotted Dix and John, she stopped immediately.

"Good morning Dix, morning John." Mikki said.

"Good morning Mikki" they replied together.

"I thought I would come by and see how you enjoyed your day with Roy and I yesterday." asked Johnny.

"Oh, it was great. It is always so nice to get back out in the field and feel like you actually accomplish something." said Mikki.

"You up for some coffee this morning, Mikki?" Johnny asked.

"Sorry John. I have a meeting in 10 minutes but can I take a rain check." she replied.

"Sure. Hey, how about coming to the ranch later. The guys from the station are coming with their families for a BBQ. Roy mentioned that you have two boys. Bring them along. Roy handles the BBQ side of things. I just enjoy the company." Johnny said with a smirk.

"That sounds great. I'll have Tommy's caregiver too, is that okay?

"Of course. See you around 6?" Johnny said. Johnny didn't ask about the caregiver and just thought that he would wait until this evening. "Dix are you off tonight? Want to join us?"

"Sure John, sounds great." Dixie said.

"Bye ladies. Have a good day at work." Johnny said as he headed down the corridor and out to his Rover. Maybe he would get some more information about Mikki later on tonight.

Johnny went home, slept for a couple of hours and then went to get the extra chairs and things ready for the BBQ tonight. Roy and Joanne arrived with the kids at 5. Johnny had time to visit with Chris and Jenny before everyone else came over. Jenny loved to ride on Johnny back like he was her horse and Chris loved playing catch with John. Roy started the charcoal in the BBQ going so that it was ready at 6 and people could eat right away. Hank and Emily Stanley arrived next with their children, then Mike Stoker and his family. Marco brought Mama Lopez along and Chet arrived also. Dixie and Mikki arrived at the same time. Very shortly after that another car pulled up the driveway. John didn't recognize the car as any of the doctors from Rampart so he thought maybe someone needed directions. As the car started to get closer to the house, Mikki came out the front door. She walked over to the car and opened the back door. She was practically knocked over as this boy's body came flying out of door and into her arms.

"You know Tommy, you are getting to big to jump on mom like that."

"Hey mom."

"Hey Frankie. How was your day?"

"Great. Cathy said that this is the house of one of the paramedics that you worked with yesterday."

"That's right. I'll introduce you when we get inside. Johnny has a corral with horses in it as well. You might like to see them." Turning to Cathy, Mikki said. "Thanks for bringing them Cathy. There are a lot of children here too but I didn't quite know how to keep my eyes on Tommy and socialize as well."

"Oh, no problem. It will be nice to see Dixie again. I think Tommy will enjoy himself."

Mikki brought her family in to John's house. Right away Tommy looked for a television but was unable to find one. Cathy got him to go outside with her into the backyard. Frankie headed outside to find the other kids. Mikki headed out on to the deck with the others. She chatted with Emily Stanley and Roy's wife, Joanne. After a while, Tommy found her.

"Spaghetti for supper?" asked Tommy.

"How about a hot dog buddy?" Mikki asked.

Walking over to Roy, Mikki asked, "Roy, can Tommy have a hot dog please?"

Roy turned to look at the young boy with big brown eyes. "Hey buddy, I remember you."

Just then John walked over. "Hey Tommy, I remember you."

Mikki was really confused. How could John and Roy know Tommy.

Tommy looked at John and Roy, "Fireman." he said.

"That's right Tommy." said Cathy. "Mikki, do you remember last week I was telling you about the little fender bender that Tommy and I came upon as we were taking a drive. Well, these two gentlemen were the ones that I was telling you about that came over to the car."

"Okay, that makes sense." said Mikki. "Roy, can Tommy have a hot dog before everyone here gets to hear how you were introduced to him.  
Roy just laughed. "Of course."

All of a sudden Johnny realized why Mikki looked so familiar. It was because of meeting Tommy and Mikki on the same day. He realized that Tommy look a lot like his mother but there were some slight differences.

The BBQ went on for a while and everyone was having a great time. There was lots of playing and running around and even a quick pick up game of softball. Johnny, of course, was on Jennifer's team along with Chris Desoto and Mikki's son, Frankie. All three kids got along great.

Around 8:00 Mikki began looking for Cathy and Tommy. She saw Cathy walking around looking a little anxious.

"Cathy, is everything okay?"

"I can't find Tommy. We were cuddling on the couch reading and he got down. I thought he was playing on the floor right beside the couch and I kept reading. When I looked down, he was gone."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to let you know that I am basing my two boys on my own boys. A lot of what I tell you about Tommy is what happens to me. And yes, he has big brown eyes too. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency! Or any rights to it or its characters. I use them for my enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy as well.**

**Chapter 5**

Mikki didn't panic. She had been through this once or twice before. She was a bit anxious because Tommy was in unfamiliar surroundings but she thought he probably wouldn't go far...she hoped.

"Okay Cathy, relax. He won't go far. Do remember hearing anything in the house while you were reading?"

"Just people coming in and out." Cathy replied.

"Okay. Don't worry. Everything is going to be just fine." Mikki looked around, "Johnny!" yelled Mikki.

"Yeah, right here."

"Johnny, Tommy is missing."

"Okay." Johnny turned to find Captain Stanley. Even in a time when they weren't on duty, all the guys would default to their Captain to help with organization. "Cap!"

"Yeah, John."

"Mikki's boy, Tommy is missing. Can we get the guys together to start looking around? Maybe we can tell the kids that Tommy is playing hide and seek and they could go look in the barn for us? Frankie could go with them in case they find him."

By this time, Roy had joined the group as had Mike, Chet and Marco.

"I'll go talk to the kids." said Roy.

"Chet, Marco and I will search the clearing just beyond where the kids were playing." said Mike.

"Take Cathy with you guys just in case you find him. Tommy will feel more comfortable with Cathy since he's just starting to get to know you." said Mikki.

"Mikki, you and John go search through the house. I'll stay here just in case someone finds him, and I can let everyone know." said Hank.

"Let's go."

Everyone started searching their areas. The kids had a great time searching in the barn. The horses thought is was fun too. The kids would go in the stalls and pet them as they peeked around things to find Tommy. Chet, Marco, Mike and Cathy teamed up in pairs and were able to search the clearing very quickly since they each took a section. Mike and Cathy teamed up. Mike was a nice calming influence on Cathy. Without finding anything, they headed back to John's house.

John and Mikki starting search down in the basement first. There were lots of boxes and things to look in and around. After finishing in the basement, they went to the kitchen and checked all the cupboards. Finally, they headed to the bedrooms. John searched his own room (Mikki didn't want to go peeking into things in there) and Mikki started in one of the guest rooms. Without any luck for either of them, they joined in the last bedroom. There, sound asleep on the bed, was Tommy.

"Tommy!" shouted Mikki. "Thank goodness." Mikki let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. She went over to Tommy. "Hey bud, were you tired."

"Hit the bricks Jack" responded Tommy.

"What?" said John.

"Hit the bricks is what I say to him when it is bedtime. He's trying to tell me that he wants to go home." Mikki looked back at Tommy, "Okay bud, let's hit the bricks."

Mikki picked up Tommy. John noticed how big Tommy was and tried to take him from Mikki. Tommy reached right out to John.

Mikki was amazed. I guess he's getting used to John, though Mikki. I'm glad. I kind of like being with these people too.

Mikki and John, carrying Tommy, walked out of the house. Hank spotted them first. Chet, Marco, Mike and Cathy were the next to spot the three.

"Oh, thank goodness." said Cathy in a whisper. "Where did you find him?"

"He went into one of the bedrooms and fell asleep. He must have thought you were reading to him for bedtime." Mikki said. "Cathy, do you think you could take the boys home and get them into bed. I think Tommy has had enough for one day. I'll just help here and then I'll be home too."

"Sure, no problem. I am so sorry."

"Don't be silly. You never know what is going through this little ones mind." Mikki said and thought, I wish I did.

Everyone bid good night to Cathy, Frankie and Tommy. Mikki helped Cathy get the boys into the car and then came back. She worked with everyone to help clean up and get the dishes and stuff done. After a bit, everyone started to take their leave. John noticed that Mikki had disappeared. She didn't say goodbye and he didn't think she would leave without letting him know. As he walked the group out to their cars, he noticed that hers was still there. He glanced down near the corral and there she was leaning on the fence talking to Cassie. After the last person left, he headed down to talk to her.

"Mikki?" John walked up beside her. Cassie was leaning over the corral fence far enough for Mikki to rub around her nose and ears. He was surprised that Cassie let Mikki that close. Obviously, Cassie knew that Mikki needed her at that moment. She was a very instinctive animal.

"Yeah, John."

"You okay"

"Yes, I'm fine" Mikki said although her inside just wanted to crumble. She couldn't let this man know just how upset she was. She was just starting to get to know him. She was afraid if she told him how upset she was he wouldn't want to be her friend anymore. She always felt like a burden on people and she didn't want to become that with these people too.

John wanted to break the ice but wasn't sure how. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, everyone is so nice. It was great how everyone just jumped together quickly to help find Tommy. I don't like being the center of attention but Tommy likes to throw me there a lot."

"You deal with a lot and handle it quite well."

"Tommy has lots of people around that help him. His teachers, therapists, doctors and Cathy. I was really lucky to get her."

"What about you? You don't give yourself enough credit. Look at everything that you have done for him and Frankie. It can't be easy having to deal with that all by yourself day in and day out."

That was all Mikki needed for the flood gates to open up. She looked at Cassie trying to avoid looking up at John. John put his hand on her back. He knew she was crying but he didn't want her to be self-conscious about it with him. He had felt connected to her since the first time he met her. He imagined that she felt like she was fighting against the world for everything that she wanted just like he had done when he first moved to LA. Everything new, new people, new work, etc. It wasn't easy.

"Mikki, we're all here. You don't have to be alone and deal with all this by yourself. Let me help. If for nothing else, let me be the shoulder you might need from time to time or the ear when you need to vent."

"John, I can't do that to you. Heck, we just met." she said with a laugh. "I don't want you to think I'm a complete nut case."

"As soon as you agreed to work for Dr. Brackett, I knew you must have a screw or two loose." he said laughing.

Soon the two of them were laughing. Mikki turned and looked up at John. Her eyes sparkled from the crying that she had been doing.

"Thanks John."

"You're welcome. Don't forget what I said." John went to hug Mikki and Cassie stuck her head in front of him. "I think she is a little jealous."

John and Mikki stood there talking for a little while longer and giving Cassie lots of attention. John told Mikki all about meeting Cassie and how he had taught Roy and Dr. Brackett how to ride. How the three of them tried to go riding a few times a month and now that Jake, Cassie and Belle where at John's ranch for a little while, they hoped to be able to go more often. Mikki told Johnny how she loved to ride but hadn't been on a horse in quite a few years. John asked her if she would like to come over on the weekend after their shift on Friday and maybe go for a ride. She agreed and looked at her watch.

"Oh my, I'd better run. Don't want to be late tomorrow morning. Those two paramedics that I am riding with might give me a hard time.

"I'll have a word with them to make sure they go easy on you." said John.

"Thanks."

John walked Mikki to her car. After she got in and started the car, she rolled down the window. John stepped over. "Thanks again John...for everything. I was hoping to find friends here but didn't realized how good of a friend I would find." With that she gave Johnny a smile, said good night and headed down the driveway.

John stood there until he couldn't see the red of her lights anymore. He now understood what Dixie meant. Mikki didn't give herself any credit for how well Tommy and Frankie were being raised. He realized that although he had felt like he knew her because of meeting Tommy, he also realized that he saw a lot of himself in Mikki. How he would never take credit for things and downplay what was bothering him in order to take care of someone else. Roy had helped him over the years and he wanted to help Mikki. He liked spending time with her when everyone left. She had been easy to talk to and he enjoyed just being himself with her.

Johnny took a look up at the clear night sky. He looked around at all the stars. What a beautiful night, he thought. He headed into the house, got his gear ready for the morning and headed to bed. He was really looking forward to seeing Mikki again tomorrow morning at the station. He hoped that she would be able to sleep okay. As he looked out the window a shooting star went by. And he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency! Or any rights to it or its characters. I use them for my enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy as well.**

**Chapter 6**

Four months later, Mikki and her boys had settled in with their new "adopted" families at Rampart and Station 51. She was feeling very comfortable and it showed. She was happy and didn't have that look on her face that she was always deep in thought. Brackett couldn't believe how easy his life had been made since she came to work with him. The reports were now at the click of a button. Getting information about rescues and even injuries to the paramedics was simple. He knew that other hospitals had offered her jobs at a better rate of pay, etc. but she really seemed to like it at Rampart and he was happy.

Mikki had begun the monthly training for the paramedics. They had done information sessions on autism and how to approach children with disabilities. Mikki had also introduced the paramedics to sign language and had brought an instructor from the local school for the blind in to teach them how to talk to and approach a child who was blind and may or may not have an assistance dog. Mikki had also worked with the paramedics on streamlining how to record their calls especially when they didn't return to the station in between calls. This was a "biggie" for John and Roy after their attempt with the tape recorder failed (author's note: season 5).

Captain Stanley had noticed the change in her but also the change in one of his paramedics. John was actually putting on weight. Whenever Mikki did a ride along with the guys, she always offered to cook. The crew at 51 never complained when she was doing a ride along like they did with other trainees. They knew that they didn't have to hold her hand on rescues and that she was just as willing to pitch in for daily chores when she was there too. Hank usually gave her the day room since she was cooking anyway.

Roy also noticed the change in Johnny. He wasn't "gaga" in love over Mikki but that they had a very easy going, friendly relationship. Roy noticed the weight his partner was putting on too. Johnny was getting good meals all the time now either having supper with him, Joanne and the kids or heading over to Mikki's after she got off work and having supper with her and her boys. John was helping Frankie with his junior training at the volunteer fire hall and Tommy loved having Thomas the Tank Engine stories read to him. He would jump in John's lap and say, "Fireman, read." Whenever there were BBQ's at Roy's house or John's ranch, Mikki would arrive separately from John but by the end of the night they were either in a conversation together or with another couple. Roy was wondering what was going to happen with the two. He didn't think either of them realized how their lives had intertwined.

The holidays came and went. Mikki invited everyone to her house for Thanksgiving dinner. All the docs from Rampart came along with Dixie as well as the crew from 51 with their families. Mikki really enjoyed the day. It was so nice to be surrounded by family. John really enjoyed the day too. He liked knowing that everyone that meant something to him was under one roof. Mikki cooked the biggest turkey that she could find (she knew how the appetites worked) and made all the fixings to go with it. Joanne and Mike's wife did the vegetables and Dixie made Dr. Brackett take care of dessert. Why should the women have to do all the work, she said.

Christmas was spent at the Desoto house. John arrived early in the morning to exchange his gifts with Roy's children. Then Joanne put him to work helping with the fixings for dinner. Mikki arrived around 1:00 with her boys. Frankie and Chris had discovered that they both enjoyed so many of the same things and Jennifer was great with Tommy. Kids were just that way. The four adults sat around the table after dinner was finished. Nobody felt like they could move.

"Joanne, you outdid yourself. What a great meal." Mikki said.

"Thanks Mikki. Whenever these two are around, you always need to cook extra." She said as she elbowed her husband. "Actually, I cooked extra so that I could send it with them for sandwiches at the station tomorrow when they go to work."

The rest of the evening went along uneventful. Around 8:00 Mikki said good night and took her boys home. John stayed to help Joanne and Roy clean up a bit and then headed out himself around 9:00.

"Roy, did you notice that Johnny looks like he put on a few pounds lately?" asked Joanne.

"Yeah, I'm really happy about that. He hasn't been getting injured as much either. Brackett has noticed the weight too. He hasn't said anything to Johnny though because he doesn't want to draw attention to it. He's hoping Johnny will keep it up. He is actually around the middle of the weight guidelines for firefighters right now which is somewhere he has never been before."

"Do you think it has anything to do with Mikki? They seem very close but yet they haven't actually gone out on a date, have they?"

"Nope. I've been trying to figure out what is going on with the two of them but they just seem happy as friends right now. Now Mrs., look what we are standing under?"

"Mistletoe…I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out how to get me under it." Joanne said looking deeply into her husbands eyes.

On New Year's Day, John, Roy and the rest of the A-shift were on duty. Mikki has asked if she could ride with them since Frankie and Tommy would be with Cathy for the day. Of course, Captain Stanley gave her a bit of a hard time saying that it was New Year's Day even if the kids weren't going to be home, she should enjoy some time to herself. He noticed how disappointed she looked. He wondered why that was. Was it because she really wanted to hang with the guys or that she didn't want to be alone. Regardless, of course he said yes. Mikki arrived around 7. She started fresh coffee for C-shift who was out on a run and then started putting ingredients into the crock pot that she had brought along. She was wondering how many times she would have to slap hands from lifting the lid off the pot as it cooked.

The rest of the crew arrived in time for roll call. C-shift was back but they hadn't had time to clean the engine or the squad. A-shift took over for them. After the equipment was taken care of, the daily chores were started. All in all it had been a fairly quiet shift. There were a few calls out for the squad but the engine hadn't been started. After a lunch of sandwiches and fruit, the klaxons went off.

**Station 51, climber needing assistance, 8975 Thorncrest at the Craven Ravine, 8-9-7-5 Thorncrest. Time out 1327.**

Station 51, KMG-365, responded the Cap. He handed the slip to Roy who handed it to Mikki to record. John snatched it out of her hand.

"Hey, you're just along for the ride." he joked. All three of them knew that Mikki had the exact same qualifications that they did and that LA County recognized her as a full firefighter/paramedic. LA County just didn't have to pay her, Rampart did.

Arriving on scene, they group was met by a young woman. She explained that her boyfriend had leaned over the edge to get some flowers that were by the side of the road. He didn't know that the dirt was unsteady and it collapsed underneath him sending him sliding down until he landed on a ledge that was about 30 feet below.

"Looks like you guys are going to have to repel down to get him. We'll use the squad to pull you back up once you have him secure." Cap said.

"Mikki, can you have everything ready up here. We'll get him in the stokes and send him up. We won't treat him down below unless there is something severe." Said Roy.

Roy and John hooked up their safety harnesses, secured their lines and looked at the Cap.

"Ready?" said Cap.

"Ready" replied John and Roy.

Over they went. John tended to repel faster than Roy. Roy liked to kid with him that he was part mountain lion. John reached their victim first. The man was about 25. He had a cuts on his hands and arms. It had a nice size goose egg on his forehead but was conscious. He talked to the paramedics. He was able to tell the paramedics his name and what had happened. Roy and John did a quick check over of him and found that he had a fractured left tibia. A leg splint was added to the stokes and lowered. After Roy and John had secured the young man in the stokes, the stokes line and Roy's line were attached to the squad. John secured another line to the stokes and used it as a guide while Roy and the patient were pulled up to the top.

Mikki and Roy carried the stokes over to where Mikki had set up the equipment. She had already been in touch with Rampart. Vitals were obtained, an IV started and Roy and the patient were loaded in to the ambulance. Mikki then went back over to where the squad was waiting for Johnny to reach the top. John was in the process of climbing back up when the ground gave way again sending a shower of dirt and rocks down at John. John tucked his chin in to his chest to protect his face but unfortunately the dirt and rocks took the ground right out from underneath him and he found himself sliding on his stomach down the cliff again.

When the slide stopped, Johnny didn't move.

"HT 51, Engine 51" said Cap. "John can you hear me?"

"HT 51…Cap…I need some assistance." Replied John and with that Johnny passed out.

Mikki ran for the safety harness that Roy had removed. She was in the process of hooking it on as she ran over to the rope. Cap looked at Mikki.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Absolutely" she replied very matter of factly. "What better thing is there to do on a beautiful, sunny, New Year's Day." She said with a smile.

"Ready"

"Ready" and over the side she went.

When she reached Johnny, he was face down and not moving. John, please…was all Mikki would let her mind think. She immediately went into paramedic mode.

"John, can you hear me?" There was no reply. She ran her hands over his extremities and finally over his neck and back. Not feeling anything broken and not receiving any indication of pain, she carefully rolled him over supporting his neck. "John, can you open your eyes for me?"

John's eyes did open but didn't focus immediately. Mikki noticed that there was some blood coming from a laceration on his temple. She opened up his turnout coat. Inside was lots of debris collected when he slid down the cliff. She opened his shirt. His chest was red and raw but she didn't notice any blood. She checked his ribs which didn't appear to be broken. She took his vitals and then took out her light to check his pupils.

Johnny's eyes had come back in to focus. As she shined her light into his eyes he said, "Did I go to heaven, I think I'm looking at an angel." And he started to laugh but stopped and took a quick breath. "Oh, that hurts."

"Serves you right you goof. I wish you would learn to stop playing in the dirt when you are at work." Picking up the HT Mikki said "Engine 51, HT 51"

"Go ahead Mikki" replied Captain Stanley.

"Cap, Johnny's alert…Can I get the stokes sent down? I don't think anything is broken but would rather be safe."

"On the way." He replied.

Once Mikki had the stokes, she helped move Johnny into it. He was pulled to the top while she guided from below and then she was pulled up. Mikki took John's vitals again, relayed them to Rampart and went with him in the ambulance.

When they arrived at Rampart, Roy was there at the doors waiting for them. "What happened?"

"The side gave way again as Johnny was being brought to the top. He seems to be okay but with what I've learned about him over the past few months, I thought it better to keep him still. The stokes seemed the best way to do that."

Johnny was checked out and cleared to go back to work under the condition that he take on the role as 3rd paramedic. Mikki had planned on staying overnight with the crew to finish off the shift anyway.

After supper, the engine had been toned out. Roy had gone into the dorm to call Joanne. Johnny and Mikki were sitting in the day room. Mikki was reading and John started to wiggle around in his chair.

"Ah Mikki…."

"Ah Johnny…" she kidded.

"About what I said this afternoon."

"What about it?"

"I'm sorry if what I said was inappropriate."

"It wasn't inappropriate. I thought it was very sweet and kind."

"It is just that I have …oh man…It was really nice to open my eyes and see your face. I have really enjoyed spending time with you since you arrived. I …"

"John, wait…" interrupted Mikki. "There is a lot you don't know about me yet. I think I know where you are going and I think I want to go there too but I need to you to know everything before we do that."

"Okay, well, what do I need to know."

Mikki took a deep breath. "I don't want to get in to that here knowing that the guys could be back at any time or Roy could walk in the door. Things are not easy for me to talk about. How about if you come over tomorrow night for supper with the boys and I and after they are in bed, we'll talk. Is that okay?"

"Sure. That sounds great. You know that isn't anything that you could tell me that would change the way things have been between us."

"I think I know that but …"

Mikki started to get a bit teary eyed. Johnny knew almost instantly that he needed to lighten up the situation. "You know, I meant what I said about waking up in heaven. It was certainly nicer opening my eyes to your face than Roy's."

"Hey, I heard that Junior." They heard from the bay area and Roy came walking back into the day room. He noticed Mikki's eyes were a little watery and hoped that everything was okay. He'd have to corner Johnny later and make sure.

Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency! Or any rights to it or its characters. I use them for my enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy as well.**

**CHAPTER 7**

The rest of the evening was uneventful. The group enjoyed a snack before bed and then headed to the dorm for lights out. Once everyone was out of the day room, Roy approached Johnny.

"Junior, what upset Mikki this evening? I don't think I've ever seen her like that." Said Roy.

"Well, I was going to ask her out. I've really enjoyed spending time with her and the boys. She said there was "stuff" I didn't know about her and that she wanted me to know everything. I told that there wasn't anything that could change the way things have been between us. She's like a great friend Roy, but I think there is more there."

"Well, just take your time. She's obviously got something that she thinks is really important. Don't push her."

"I know Pally. What do you think, I've never been around girls or what." Joked John.

Roy and John headed to the dorm to join Mikki and the rest of the crew from the station. Lights went out and everything settled down to quiet. Around 3 am the klaxons went off getting John, Roy and Mikki out of bed. As they headed out to the squad John opened the door for Mikki. Mikki made Johnny get in the middle and when Roy handed the slip of paper to Johnny she snatched it from him.

"Hey, you're just along for the ride…remember." Mikki joked.

"Maybe I should just go back to bed." Replied Johnny.

"No way Junior. We get out of bed, so do you." Roy said.

The call was for something minor so the three paramedics were back at the station and back in their bunks by 4:00. Mikki fell back to sleep and woke up at 6:00. Before the guys woke up, Mikki took a shower and got dressed for a run. She headed into the kitchen and made a fresh pot of coffee. Shortly after that, the guys started to join her.

"Mikki," said Captain Stanley "thanks for finishing off the shift with us. It was nice having someone around that knows how to take care of herself. You never know what is going to happen with my paramedic crew."

"No problem Cap, anytime. Do you mind if I head out now? I thought I would take a run before heading home."

"Sure."

Mikki chatted with the guys for a few more minutes and then headed out on her run. Gradually, B-shift started arriving and getting ready to take over. At just about 8:00 the door to the day room opened. The eyes of both A and B-shifts looked over at the door. In stumbled Mikki…

"Cap, I think I need help…" and with that she started to collapse. Mike Stoker was the closest and he caught her on her way down.

Johnny and Roy practically climbed over the table to get to Mikki. She had abrasions on her arms and legs as well as the beginning of some bruises on her right cheek and right eye. She also had a fat lip that was split and bleeding.

"We need the biophone, trauma box and drug box." Yelled Roy.

Marco and Chet ran for the equipment and Captain Stanley went to call it in and request and ambulance. "LA, Station 51. We have a Code I at our location. Please respond police and ambulance."

Johnny and Roy began checking Mikki over slowly and carefully. As Roy ran his hands over Mikki's left wrist, she winced in pain. Johnny and Roy began talking out loud. They didn't have to ask they knew that everything they said would be written down and reported to Rampart.

"Fracture of the left wrist."

"Pulse 100. Respiratory rate 20 and shallow. Blood pressure 107/50."

"Pupils are a bit sluggish on the right."

"Ribs are tender to palpation."

"Rampart, Squad 51." Said Chet.

"Go ahead 51."

"Rampart we have a female, mid 20's. She is unconscious. She has bruising on her right cheek and eye, abrasions on her forearms and legs as well as a fractured left wrist. Vitals are pulse 100, respiratory rate 20 and shallow and blood pressure 107/50. Ribs are tender to palpation as well."

"51, do you know how the injuries were sustained?"

"Negative Rampart. Patient was out for a morning run and returned with injuries. She lost consciousness before she was able to give us any details."

"Ten-four 51. Start an IV with D5W. Put patient on 02, splint wrist and transport. If patient wakes, try to obtain how injuries were sustained. Monitor vitals and transport as soon as possible."

"Ten-four Rampart."

Johnny and Roy carried out all the instructions as they were given. The ambulance arrived and Mikki was placed on the stretcher. John jumped in the ambulance with Mikki to monitor her on the way to Rampart. Roy closed the doors and slapped his hand on the ambulance doors letting the attendant know that everything was clear to go.

As the crew watched the ambulance pull away, Chet said, "I wonder what could have happened. Do you think someone mugged her?"

"I don't know amigo. I wouldn't think you would have to worry about that at 8 o'clock in the morning." Replied Marco. "I just hope she is okay."

Mike and Hank agreed.

During the drive to Rampart, Johnny kept a close eye on Mikki. Her breathing was becoming labored. She remained unconscious and her blood pressure was dropping as well. Johnny couldn't help but wonder what happened. Who would do such a thing. Someone really had given Mikki a beating but for what reason? She couldn't have any enemies here in California. She hadn't been here long enough.

Upon arriving at Rampart Dixie and Dr. Brackett were waiting at the doors.

"Johnny, what happened?" asked Dr. Brackett.

"I don't know doc. Mikki just came in, said she needed help and collapsed. She couldn't get anything else out."

"Treatment Two" said Dixie.

Dixie, Dr. Brackett and Johnny were joined by Dr. Early and Carol, the nurse in treatment two. Mikki was transferred from the ambulance stretcher to the hospital gurney. A hospital gown was placed over her and her clothes were cut off. Johnny hung the IV on the pole at the head of the bed and then stepped to the door wanting to stay in the room but out of the way. The oxygen was exchanged for the oxygen set-up in the room

Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early proceeded to examine Mikki.

"Dix, we need x-ray stat. I want a full skull series, shoulders, collar bones and arms, especially this left wrist. I also want a chest series to check her ribs. I think her legs just need to be cleaned up but there is no need for stitches or anything on her lower extremities." Said Dr. Brackett.

"Kel," said Dr. Early "It looks like she is trying to come around."

"Mikki, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me? That's it. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Jumped from behind. Need to talk to Detective Randall. It was Buchanan." Said Mikki with the words coming out every few seconds. She was having difficulty breathing which made talking much worse.

"Kel, her pressure's dropping again."

"Mikki, just relax. We're going to get x-ray in here and see how badly you are injured."

"Kids…someone…" Mikki gasped.

Johnny stepped up in Mikki's line of sight, "don't worry about them. I'll take care of everything."

"Heaven…seeing …an…angel." And with that Mikki became unconscious again.

X-ray arrived and everyone cleared the room except for Dixie and the x-ray tech. Johnny stepped out of the room. Had he heard that right. Who was Detective Randall? Why did Mikki need the detective. Who was Buchanan. It must have something to do with what she needed to talk to Johnny about. Well, I guess that will just have to wait, thought Johnny. Right now, he had to concentrate on getting in touch with Cathy so that she could take care of the kids or else, he was going to have to go to Mikki's house to get the kids and make arrangements. He didn't want to leave Mikki alone. He wanted to make sure that if she woke up, there was someone with her.

When the x-rays came back it was confirmed that Mikki had fractured her left wrist. Luckily, there as nothing abnormal on the skull series but there were two cracked ribs that would be giving her some trouble for a while. Her blood pressure had stabilized. Dr. Brackett arranged for Mikki to be taken to the ICU so that she was under constant supervision. He didn't want anyone to get in to see her without his knowledge. Dr. Brackett's colleague had filled him in on Mikki's reasons for leaving Massachusetts and obviously someone or something had found her in California. He'd have to wait until she woke up to be able to find out what.

Once Mikki was given pain medication, her left wrist was set and a cast applied. Her arms and legs were bandaged to help protect the abrasions. Her eye and cheek were starting to blossom with bruising. She was transferred to the ICU. Many of the nurses in the ICU had met Mikki since she started at Rampart and were very concerned about her. They came in and out of her room every 15 minutes to check her pupils and her vitals. Dr. Brackett had arranged for the crew of 51 to be given access to Mikki at all times. Kel knew that Hank had arranged for all the guys to take shifts so that Mikki was not alone at any time. Kel didn't think that Mikki had opened up to them about what had happened back east, but he figured that when she woke up, she was going to have too.

Johnny was sitting beside Mikki's bed. Her breathing was easier because of the pain medication and her vitals had become stable. She was still unconscious though, and he really wanted her to wake up and talk to him. He heard someone talking at the nurse's station and then a gentleman walked over to the doorway.

"Can I help you?" asked Johnny.

"I'm Detective Randall."

"I'm John Gage. Mikki has been working with my partner and I at Station 51."

"Yes, I've heard a lot about you from Mikki."

"I wish I could say the same." replied Johnny.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency! Or any rights to it or its characters. I use them for my enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy as well.**

**CHAPTER 8**

"Yes, I've heard a lot about you from Mikki."

"I wish I could say the same." replied Johnny.

The two phrases hung in the air. Both men waited for the other to start talking. Detective Randall had to play this really close because he didn't know how much Mikki had told this paramedic. He knew that Mikki felt really comfortable with Johnny and that the boys had met him too.

"Mikki and I have been in contact since she moved out to California. A friend of mine is a detective with the Massachusetts State Police so he gave her my number in case she had any problems."

"What problems could Mikki have?" said Johnny.

Just as Johnny finished his question he noticed that the monitors were getting more active. It looked like Mikki was having a dream and it was upsetting her. Her heart rate had increased as well as her respiratory rate. Johnny quickly got up out of his chair and went to stand next to her.

"Mikki…can you hear me?" asked Johnny. "Wake up Mikki. It's just a dream."

Mikki opened her eyes. Her right eye could only open a little bit due to the swelling but her left eye opened all the way. Johnny could see terror in that eye. He talked in hushed tones that no one could hear except for Mikki. She started breathing a little easier and her heart rate started to slow down as well.

"Hello there." Detective Randall said as he stepped up to the other side of Mikki's bed.

"Hi." Mikki croaked. "Johnny…the boys?"

"They're fine. Cathy is staying with them." He replied.

"Mikki, can you tell me what happened?" asked Detective Randall.

"Yeah, what happened? You collapsed as soon as you came in to the day room. Cap and the guys are really worried about you." Johnny said.

"Can I get some water first?" asked Mikki.

Johnny left for the nurses' station.

"How much have you told him?" asked Detective Randall.

"Nothing." Replied Mikki.

"That's probably best. We can get you out of here and set you up somewhere else."

"No, I'm not leaving just because he found me. I did that once coming out here. I'm not going to run all my life. I want the boys to have a home."

Johnny came back in the room. He offered Mikki the cup with some water in it. She took a long pull through the straw. It was nice and cool going down. Her throat was really dry. Johnny had also brought some ice chips in. She took a piece in her mouth so that she could collect her thoughts for a minute. She knew that she had to get through the story without too much emotion. If she broke down, she would break all the way down and not be able to get through it. She was still going to have to tell Johnny everything when she was done with Detective Randall.

Mikki took a deep breath and started. "I left the station at about 7:40 to go for a run before I went home. It was quiet and there was no one in sight. After about five minutes, I could hear something behind me. Just as I went by an alleyway, I got grabbed from behind and pulled into the alley." Mikki's voice started to get shaky.

"It's okay Mikki. You're safe here. Keep going." Johnny said as he placed his hand over hers.

"The person threw me against the wall and turned me around. When he did, I kicked out and caught him in the leg but it didn't slow him down. He threw a punch that I guessed I blocked" she said looking down at her casted left wrist "and then he threw another one that caught me in the cheek. My head banged off the wall. I just remember being hit in the ribs and head a couple of times. Then Buchanan came down the alley and told the goon to stop."

"Who's Buchanan?" asked Johnny.

"Go ahead Mikki." Said the detective.

"Buchanan said that I couldn't hide from him and that he would find me wherever I went. He knew where the boys and I were and that I wouldn't be safe until after the trial was over and I didn't appear. If I appeared, he would take care of me."

As Mikki finished, she dropped her eyes down to her lap and the tears started to spill.

"Mikki, don't worry" said Detective Randall. "I have a car placed outside of your house keeping an eye on Cathy and boys. Cathy has our direct numbers if there is anything that she is worried about. As soon as Dr. Brackett called me I made those arrangements. I really think that we should take you and the boys and place you in a safe house until after this is all over."

"NO!" yelled Mikki. "I will not be hidden away and I won't have the boys have to deal with that either. I left where I was so I wouldn't have to worry about their safety. Now, it has followed us here." Mikki's monitors began to go wild again. One of the nurses came running in to the room.

"Gentlemen, I think you need to leave now." Said the nurse.

"Mikki, I'll come back tomorrow. Dr. Brackett said he would keep you here in the ICU so you would be safer. We can monitor who comes and goes from here." Said Detective Randall. "Nice to meet you John." And with that he walked out of the room.

"I'm not leaving." Said John addressing the nurse. "Dr. Brackett knows that I am here. Myself and the crew of station 51 have been cleared to have access at all times to Mikki."

"Okay John, but make sure she calms down. She can't go getting that upset again."

The nurse left and John and Mikki sat in silence for a few minutes. Mikki closed her eyes and tried to will herself back to sleep. She had to tell Johnny the rest of the story but she didn't know how.

"Mikki?"

Mikki opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes were watery. She wanted to go home and hold on to her boys. Why did she have to get involved in all this.

"Tell me what is going on? I'm sure there is something that I can do to help. It can't be all that bad."

"Ok John. Ready." Mikki took a deep breath and began once again. "I got involved with a man. I didn't know that he was the son of a big crime boss. The longer that we were together the more I got exposed to what was going on in the family and what the son was doing. I didn't want my boys or my job put at risk because of it so I went to the police."

John noticed that Mikki's vitals were becoming more rapid. He got up and sat on the edge of her bed. "Come on now. You need to try to calm yourself down before they come in give you something to make you calm down."

"After the son was arrested, I talked to one of my physicians at the base where I worked. He is a colleague of Dr. Brackett's. He told Dr. Brackett everything that I had done there and what the situation was. Dr. Brackett hired me sight unseen. That was when I moved out here. I was finally beginning to think that they had left me alone. It has been almost six months since I came here. I finally felt like I was beginning to belong. Everyone here at Rampart and at 51 has been so good to me. Everyone has made the boys and I feel like even though our immediate family is gone, we now have a new family." Mikki started to cry.

Johnny gently pulled Mikki to him for a hug. "Why is this Buchanan guy coming after you now?"

Mikki sat up carefully and wiped her eyes. "There is a trial coming up. I have to go back and testify. If I don't go back, there isn't much of a chance of the prosecution winning. I decided to move to California to get away from it all but agreed that I would come back for the trial."

"Well, we'll figure this out together. You have two families that want you around. They don't want you to go either." Johnny held on to Mikki's hands while she cried. After about 30 minutes Mikki finally calmed down and closed here eyes. John noticed her heart rate calming down and finally, she fell asleep.

Wow, thought Johnny, what Mikki has been keeping to herself. It is no wonder she was very secretive and seemed deep in thought when she first arrived at Rampart. She was probably always looking over her shoulder and had just started to relax when this happened. Johnny sat quietly thinking while Mikki slept.

Roy and Captain Stanley arrived around 6:00 pm. The three of them went down to the cafeteria so that Johnny could eat. He filled his two close friends in on the situation. The three discussed what they could do and how to put their plan in place. They knew that Mikki would fight it but they could be pretty persuasive when they wanted to be. They decided to bring Dr. Brackett in on the plan as well. Mikki would have to take orders from her two "bosses."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency! Or any rights to it or its characters. I use them for my enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy as well.**

**CHAPTER 9**

Mikki stayed in the ICU for another three days. Every time she woke up there was somebody else in the room with her. If it wasn't John, it was Roy or Captain Stanley. Even Chet, Marco and Mike came by to see her. A lot of the staff from Rampart popped in as well. It made the time go by fast for her. By the time she was ready to be discharged, the swelling in her eye had gone down. It had blossomed with color but she could fully open it now. Her cheek was also brightly colored but was heeling nicely. Her ribs would take some time and she would have to be careful of Tommy jumping on her in the morning while she was lying in bed.

Johnny came in the door. "Ready to go home?"

"Just about. I'm just waiting for Dr. Brackett to come around with the final discharge instructions." She replied.

"Oh, he gave me your instructions for this afternoon and he will bring the rest of his instructions over tonight when he comes to check on you."

"He doesn't need to check on me. I'll be fine. The boys will be there with me."

"He wants to come out and see the horses."

"I don't have any horses."

"But I do…that is where you are going. To My House!"

"John, I can't do that. I have to go home with the boys."

"The boys are already at my house and settled in nicely. Cathy brought them there yesterday. They stayed over last night. I put a television in the family room so Tommy can watch TV. I was going to put it in his room but Frankie mentioned that we might have trouble getting him to go to sleep if I did that." Johnny had one of his crooked grins on his face. He was just waiting.

Captain Stanley walked in the door. "Well, good afternoon. Are you ready to go home?"

"Johnny says I'm going to his house. I want to go to my own house."

"Sorry, orders from the bosses…Dr. Brackett and me. You can't refuse Dr. Brackett's orders because you work for him and if you ever want to ride along with my paramedics again, you had best take orders from me too."

"I guess I have been told." She relented. "Can we at least stop by my house so I can get some clothes and stuff."

"Already been taken care of." Cap and John replied in unison.

"Is there anything that I can say that you haven't taken care of." She asked.

"Nope!" again in unison.

Dixie arrived with a wheelchair. "Ready to go?"

"Not in one of those." Said Mikki.

"Yes, in one of those. Hospital regulations." Replied Dixie.

"Great." Said Mikki very sarcastically.

Johnny helped Mikki get in his Rover and headed for the ranch. Hank Stanley was right behind them. Mikki thought she recognized the car that was in front of them too.

"John, who is that in front of us?"

"That's Detective Randall. He said he wanted to escort us to the ranch and then he can brief his guys that are at the end of my road. He doesn't think that anyone would try to come to the house but he doesn't want to take any chances either. Actually, the whole crew is at the house waiting for us for a BBQ."

"I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Sure you are. You're like me. You'll feel better when there are people around and trust me, until that trial, you will have lots of people around. Now, why don't you close your eyes for a few minutes until we get there."

Mikki did just that and before she knew it they were at John's ranch. He helped her get out of the Rover and in the house. John walked her in to the guest bedroom that Tommy had fallen asleep in during the first BBQ she attended at his house. He thought the memory of that would make her feel more comfortable. It was also right across the hall from his room and he would be able to hear her if she needed him or there were any problems.

Once Mikki changed into a t-shirt and jeans and was more comfortable, she headed out on to the back deck. She found the boys and gave Frankie a big hug. She had to wait patiently from Tommy to come to her. Joanne came over to her and gave her a gentle hug. They chatted for a few minutes and then Joanne went off to help with the food. All the guys from 51 were there as well as many of the doctors and nurses from Rampart. After about an hour, Mikki was starting to feel pretty overwhelmed and emotional. She very quietly headed down to the stable to get a few minutes alone. She was standing at the corral fence and Cassie came over for a nuzzle.

"Hey Cassie. How are you girl?" asked Mikki.

Cassie nuzzled into Mikki's neck and Mikki started to cry. The flood gates opened and she couldn't stop. The next thing she knew there was a hand on her back. She turned her head and looked up. John was behind her. She hadn't even heard him coming after her. He pulled her in to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I guess I'm just overwhelmed by all the people here. It is so nice that you have so many friends and that they always include me in everything."

"These aren't just my friends, Mikki. These are our friends. They care as much for you as they do me. They want you to know that you have their full support. Do you know how much courage you had to have to go to the police with the information on Buchanan? Do you know how much courage you have every day to get out of bed and take care of those boys of yours? Do you know how much courage you have when you enter a burning building or go over a cliff to rescue someone? Dixie told me when I first asked about you that you don't give yourself enough credit. She's right. You need to realize that you are a fantastic person. We all know that, now it is your turn."

By the time Johnny finished what he was saying Mikki was crying even harder. She had a small smile on her face and he would have seen how she was blushing if it wasn't for the bruise on her cheek.

"Well, I guess even I have something new to learn today."

John looked at Mikki. Neither of them noticed but Cassie had moved so that her head was behind Johnny. Mikki looked up at Johnny and Cassie gave Johnny a light nudge.

"I think Cassie is trying to tell me something." With that John leaned over and kissed Mikki gently on the lips.

"Ready to go back?" he asked.

"Yes."

After everyone had eaten supper, Mikki went to the guest room with Dr. Brackett because he wanted to check her over to make sure that everything was okay. Once that was done, he gave her some pain meds for the nighttime if she needed them and told her not to do too much. He expected that she would stay at John's until she was ready to return to work. He told her that John was back on duty in two days and that day she could come in the office. That way she would be in the hospital while John wasn't home and the hospital staff could look after her. Cathy would be staying with her and the boys overnight and then John would be home the next morning. Detective Randall was going to leave his officers at the end of Johnny's road to keep an eye on who was coming and going from the house. The trial date had been set for two weeks from now and Mikki was to stay at John's until she left to go back east for the trial.

While Dr. Brackett was telling her all this, Captain Stanley joined in the conversation and agreed with everything that Dr. Brackett told her. He also told her that when she had been cleared to come back to active duty that there was a bunk with her name on it. She was welcome anytime.

Mikki was learning not to argue with Dr. Brackett and Captain Stanley. They were looking out for her and the boys and she was grateful for that. She just hoped that she didn't disappoint them or place them in any danger because of what they were doing for her.

**Author's note:** I hope I'm not disappointing anyone. This story is kind of writing itself. I'm not sure where it is going but I think I like where it has been so far. Thanks for all the kind reviews. They help add fuel to the fire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency! Or any rights to it or its characters. I use them for my enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy as well.**

**CHAPTER 10**

It had been a week for Mikki and the boys staying at Johnny's ranch. Everything seemed to be working out nicely. In the morning, Johnny was up early tending to the horses so Frankie and Tommy would go to the barn with him. That would give Mikki time to get up, dressed and start making breakfast. Johnny and Tommy seemed to be developing their own language. Tommy would run around the house saying "fireman, where are you?" Johnny would jump out from wherever he was and tickle Tommy into fits of laughter. Johnny and Frankie continued to work on Frankie's junior training and Frankie told his mom that it was nice having a man to talk to for a change.

Mikki was enjoying being at John's house but it was John's house. She wanted to go back to her own but nobody thought that was a good idea. She was so afraid that she would bring trouble into their lives.

Mikki went back to work at Rampart as well. She enjoyed being there and it helped to pass the time. She only had another five days and she would be heading back east to testify at the trial. She was leaving the boys with Cathy and Johnny while she was gone since she only planned on flying in the night before the trial and leaving first thing in the morning two days later.

After finishing in the barn with the boys and having breakfast, Johnny headed out to work. "See you in the morning everyone." He said.

"Bye fireman" replied Tommy.

"Bye Johnny" replied Frankie and Mikki.

He and Mikki had been spending a lot of time with each other now that she was at his house. They liked to take the boys out for rides on the horses and even just fool around outside. When the boys went to bed at night, they would sit out on John's deck and watch the night sky. They heard lots of animals in the woods and even saw a shooting star one night.

Johnny arrived at Station 51 all happy and chipper. He was happy going to work and now he was happy going home too. It was nice having someone there when you came home. He'd better be careful or he would get used to it. That "W" word was still a four letter word in his vocabulary but it was getting a little easier to think about now.

"Good morning, good morning, good morning." He said walking into the day room. "How's everybody?"

"Hey John" sounded a chorus of voices.

"How's Mikki today?" asked Roy. "Joanne is going to call her today and see if she and the boys want to come over for supper at our house."

"She's doing great. The bruises are almost gone, arms are healed and her wrist is starting to get annoying so it must be healing too. I bet she would enjoy spending some time with Joanne. It might be nice for her to hang with the girls rather than the guys for a change."

"Any problems with trespassers?" Mike asked.

"Nope" replied Johnny. "None at all. I think that Buchanan guy was just trying to scare her. When he sees her next week at that trial he'll know that it didn't work. She's a tough cookie."

"She sure is." Replied Captain Stanley. "I hope she comes back soon. We are all losing weight because she hasn't been around cooking. Although, some of us could stand to lose a pound or two, Chester B."

"Cap!!! I don't think I'm the only one." Retorted Chet looking around the room.

All the guys looked down at their stomachs. Even Johnny had a small belly happening which was something that was never the case before.

"Ok guys, let's get roll call underway and chores done." Said the captain.

Just then the klaxons sounded.

"Saved by the bell." Said Johnny to no one in particular.

**Station 51, Engine 116, warehouse fire, 3850 Phoenix Blvd, 3-8-5-0 Phoenix Blvd. Cross Street Ocean. Time out 815.**

Station 51, KMG-365.

The Cap handed the slip of paper to Roy who gave it to Johnny to record. Once the captain had passed the front of the squad, Roy dropped it into gear and headed out of the bay. Within five minutes, they arrived on scene. They spotted smoke billowing out from the windows of the building.

The Captain spotted a security guard and went over to him. "Can you tell me what is in the warehouse and do you know if there is anyone in there"

"Nope. Tonight's my first night. Nobody told me anything." He replied.

"John, Roy, we don't know what is in there or if anyone is in there. Better grab your gear and head in to check it out. Marco, Chet, grab an inch and a half and head in with John and Roy.

Marco, Chet, Roy and John gathered at the front of the warehouse and started in. It was basically an empty warehouse except for some boxes that were surrounding the outside walls. The boxes were burning and the flames were rising up toward the roof. Roy and John started searching the around the boxes to make sure there was no one there. When they didn't find anything they noticed a set of stairs going up another level. They started up the stairs together. When they got to the top there was an office. The whole inside of the office was dark. Johnny was in front so he started to open the door. They both heard a funny whooshing sound. Immediately the two of them ducked. Flames shot over the tops of their heads and ignited something that had been attached to the roof of the warehouse.

Burning debris started dropping down on Marco and Chet. They dropped their hose and ran for the exit door. Johnny and Roy moved down the stairs as quickly as they could. The burning debris was coming down on them too. Roy started slapping at his jacket. Something had attached itself and was burning. Johnny grabbed his arm and smothered it with his arms. The continued to run for the exit but a big piece of the roof caved in blocked their exit. Johnny and Roy dropped down on the floor and began to crawl back toward the stairs thinking there had to be another exit.

"Cap!" yelled Chet. "Johnny and Roy are still in there."

"Engine 116. We have two men trapped in the building. Pull an inch and a half up to the front of the building to assist with entry back into the warehouse."

"Ten-four 51"

"LA, Station 51, we have two Code I's at our location. Please respond an ambulance."

"Ten-four 51"

The crew from Engine 116 along with Marco, Chet and Captain Stanley started to battle the blaze to gain entry back into the building. They got far enough to see the collapse of the roof. They immediately started backing out.

"Chet, Marco check the back of the building to see if there is another exit. Let's get the saw out to start cutting if needed."

Chet and Marco ran around the side of the building to the back. They discovered another door that had a padlock on it. The captain brought the saw and started to cut the lock and the hinges in order to get the door off. They got the door off and proceeded to enter the building, again with 116's leading the way with a hose. They got about 25 yards into the building when they discovered Johnny and Roy sitting at the base of the stairs sharing Roy's oxygen mask.

"Are you guys alright?" as Captain Stanley.

They both nodded their heads and were assisted out the door. On the way out the door Hank looked at the boxes that were surrounding the walls. He wasn't happy about what he saw.

Johnny and Roy both were coughing when they got to the squad. The ambulance was there so the Captain made them both get in to get checked out at Rampart.

"You can take each other's vitals. Now shut up and get in there before I really get mad. Chet will meet you there."

The guys got in and off they went to Rampart.

Dixie was sitting at the nurse's desk at Rampart when the call light went on.

"Unit calling in repeat."

"Rampart base this is Rescue 51."

"Go ahead 51"

"Rampart we have two code I's on the way. Both are male in their 20's with smoke inhalations. Vitals are good. Respirations are a little wheezy"

"Ten-four 51. Establish oxygen and transport."

"Ten-four Rampart."

Dixie shook her head. She wondered which of the guys had smoke inhalation along with Johnny. It was always Johnny!

The ambulance pulled up and Roy and Johnny both got out with oxygen masks on. "Room two you guys." Said Dixie.

Dr. Early came in and examined both of them. They were talking about the fire when Captain Stanley walked in with Detective Randall.

"Hey cap." Said Roy. "I thought Chet was bringing the squad."

"Yeah, well we are all here. I called Detective Randall to meet us here." The captain's back was to the door so he didn't see who was walking in the room. "Did you guys happen to notice what was printed on those boxes in the warehouse?" He paused. "Buchanan!"

Mikki had walked in the door just in time to hear him say that. She gasped. It had happened. The guys had been put in danger because of her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ginger: This is for you to enjoy over your coffee in the morning. The story kept unfolding in my head as I drove home from work. A very story productive work day I must say. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency! Or any rights to it or its characters. I use them for my enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy as well.**

**CHAPTER 11**

Everyone turned to see Mikki. She was white as a ghost. "I can't believe this. Why would he go after you? He must know that you are helping me. I have to leave."

"Wait Mikki." Yelled Johnny. "Don't go running off. Detective Randall is here. Let's see what he can come up with before you go and do something rash."

"The only rash thing that I am going to do John is to get my boys and get out of your house. I don't want you or any of the other guys hurt because of me." She turned toward Detective Randall "You can call Fred back in Boston and tell him that I am not coming back for the trial."

With that, Mikki turned and ran out of the treatment room. She ran straight to her office and shut the door. She was crying and almost hyperventilating when Johnny found her. "You can't do this. You can't just turn your back on what you have been fighting for. You stood up to that creep and now because he sets one lousy fire that we got caught in, you want to bail on the whole thing. That's not the fighter that I know." said John.

"I'm not the fighter that you know, John. I'm the scared girl who got picked on when I was little. I'm the scared girl that always did what everyone told me to do. I'm the scared girl who followed along with whatever my boyfriend told me to do because I thought he loved me." With that she turned her back on Johnny and cried harder.

Johnny stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He balanced his chin on the top of her head. He didn't try to turn her around he just held her and let her get it out of her system.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." replied Johnny.

Captain Stanley, Detective Randall, Roy and Dr. Brackett all came through the door. Captain Stanley look at Mikki's back and looked at John. John just shrugged. "Mikki" said Hank.

Mikki turned around to look at him. With her cheeks wet, the bruise was very pronounced. He kept forgetting what she had gone through just a week ago because of how strong she was. This seemed more like what he had expected to happen.

"Come here." Hank said as he put his arms out to her. She walked across the room and right into his embrace. "I've never had a paramedic cry on my shoulder or chest, "he said as he looked down, "and I don't intend on making it a habit either. Understand gentleman."

"Yes, Cap," replied John and Roy.

"Mikki, sit down." Cap looked her in the eyes. "Mikki you have to know that we would never have gone into that building had we expected something to happen. You also have to know that I would have torn that building down with my bare hands to get one of my men out of that building. Roy and John were just sitting there waiting for us to come and find them because they knew we would. I think you know that I would do the same for you. You are as much a member of my crew as you are a member here at Rampart. You need to go and testify at this trial. You have to let them know that it doesn't matter what they do to your family, you will do the right thing in the end."

"But Cap, what if one of you had really gotten injured today or worse. I would never be able to live with myself knowing that it was because of me." Mikki said through tears.

"It is not because of you Mikki. It is because that man has a serious problem with the law and what he believes is right and wrong. You took the steps to remove yourself from that situation and he doesn't want to let that happen."

"I agree with Hank, Mikki." said Dr. Brackett. "You are standing by what you believe in and we believe in you which makes us stand by you as well. You can't let what happened today ruin that."

"Ok" relented Mikki. "I'll still testify but I'll be worried about all of you until this is over."

"Now, you two," Dr. Brackett said looking at John and Roy "back into treatment two so you can both have a breathing treatment before you go back to the station. You can have another one later on this afternoon or early evening when you bring in another patient."

Johnny and Roy walked out of Mikki's office. On the way out Johnny bent over to Mikki sitting in the chair and whispered to her "see you later angel."

Mikki and Captain Stanley both stood up. Mikki gave him a hug one more time. "Thanks for everything Cap. I'm not sure what I would have done had I not met all of you."

With that, Captain Stanley said good bye and headed out to the engine and the rest of the crew.

When Mikki and Detective Randall were alone in the office Mikki looked at him and said very seriously, "I don't want to put them in any more danger. You need to protect Cathy, Frankie and Tommy and I need to disappear until after this trial is over. The word needs to go out that I have disappeared so that Station 51's crew and Rampart's crew are both safe. I can't live with myself if anything happens to them. I don't want anyone to know where I have gone."

Detective Randall agreed and left to make all the arrangements. Mikki went on with the rest of her day. She left at the end of the day as if nothing was to happen. She said goodnight to Dixie and headed to her car. When she got home Detective Randall was there. He had made arrangements for Cathy and the boys to go to one safe house. Mikki packed their clothes and told the boys it would just be for a short time. Not to worry.

The detective told Mikki that he would be back for her in a few hours.

Mikki packed her clothes and took a walk down by the corral to see Cassie one more time. She nuzzled her neck and thanked her for always being there to listen. Mikki then went back to the house and sat down to write John a letter.

_Johnny,_

_I don't know how to say thank you. I am disappearing so that I do not put you or anyone else in danger any more because of me. Don't worry, the boys are being well taken care of. Make sure to take care of yourself and stay safe. I don't want to read about you getting injured. _

_I have loved the time that I spent with you. Meeting everyone here in LA has been fantastic. I wish I could have stayed here. Thank you for letting me and the boys into your life. We will...I will miss you every day! I love you John Gage._

_Mikki_

Mikki heard a car door close. It was Detective Randall back to get her. She picked up her suitcase, looked around and closed the door behind her.

Johnny arrived home the next morning around 9:00. He thought Mikki and the boys would be waiting for him. The front door was still locked.

"Mikki" he yelled. The house was too quiet. It was spooky. He ran down to the bedrooms. Mikki's room was empty. The boy's room was empty. None of the beds had been slept in. He walked into the kitchen and leaning up against the coffee maker was an envelope. On the front it said:

_To My Angel_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency! Or any rights to it or its characters. I use them for my enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy as well.**

**CHAPTER 12**

Johnny couldn't believe what he read. Well, actually he could. He knew that he shouldn't have left her alone yesterday but Brackett wanted those breathing treatments. He re-read the letter again. Just as he finished, the phone range.

"Hey, Junior. Everything okay. Joanne called Mikki yesterday afternoon and evening but there was no answer."

"She's gone Roy. Her and the boys. The beds weren't slept in. I knew I shouldn't have left her yesterday. She was really upset. She's worried that we will be put in danger because of her. I'd like to get my hands on that Buchanan's neck."

"I'll be right over." said Roy as he hung up the phone.

With the hour, the crew of 51 along with Drs. Brackett, Early and Dixie were all in Johnny's house. Everyone was talking all at once. Johnny just sat there holding on to Mikki's letter. He was focused on the floor not looking anyone in the eye.

"I called Detective Randall," said Dr. Brackett. "He said that Mikki and the boys are fine. He can't tell me where they are only that they are fine. He said Mikki told him to put her and the boys in a safe house where they will be safe until the trial. He said that she didn't want any of us in harms way again."

"That's not up to her." said Mike Stoker. "We would do anything for her. She should know that."

"She does know that." said Johnny. "That's why she did this. She always looks out for those around her first before herself."

"Remind you of someone we know." mumbled Roy.

The all continued to talk for a while and by lunch time everyone had headed home or back to Rampart. Johnny was once again alone. He tried to lie down to take a nap but couldn't shut his mind. He decided to take a walk down to the corral. Cassie came right over to him. Cassie, did Mikki tell you where she was going, thought Johnny. We could have protected her.

A week went by with the guys at the station working their regular shifts. Johnny was beginning to lose weight and was very quiet. He couldn't focus on anything other than work. When they were on a call, he was all business. After taking their patient to Rampart, Johnny would lapse back into being quiet again.

"Junior, are you going to be okay?" asked Roy.

"Yeah, I hope so. I'm just so worried about her and the boys. Tommy must be going crazy being cooped up and poor Frankie was just about finished with his junior package."

"Isn't the trial today?" asked Roy.

"Actually tomorrow. She was supposed to fly out of LAX tonight to testify tomorrow morning." replied Johnny.

Their shift finished without incident and Johnny headed home again. He loved his house but it was so quiet now that Mikki and the boys weren't there. He crawled into bed to take a nap. Surprisingly, his eyes closed quickly and he dozed off. He woke around noon time, took care of the chores at the barn and had a quiet day at home...alone.

Mikki arrived at LAX for her flight at 5 pm. She was so happy that the day was finally here. Detective Randall assured here that there had been no more incidents with the fire department crew or at Rampart. What she had done was the hardest thing she had ever done but she didn't want her new family hurt. Her flight arrived in Boston without incident and she was escorted to the hotel by Fred, the detective. He told her that he would pick her up at 8:00 in the morning. She was to take the stand at 9:00.

Mikki didn't sleep that night. Fred arrived promptly at 8:00 and they went straight to the courthouse. Mikki and Fred sat outside the courtroom. At 9:00, the door opened and the court officer called Mikki in. He escorted her to the chair at the front of the courtroom. The judge asked, "Please state your name for the record."

"Michael Williams," Mikki replied. Mikki looked around the court room. She saw a familiar face sitting in the crowd. It was Detective Randall. She wondered why he hadn't told her that he was coming too. Mikki answered all the questions that the prosecuting attorney had and then in turn, answered all the questions from the defense attorney. Mikki was excused from the stand and the judge retired to his chambers.

The court came back in session. "All rise." said the court officer. The judge came back in and took his seat. "Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to take this opportunity to thank those of you who have come from a distance to take part in this trial. I understand that for some of you there were difficulties. Regardless, I have made my decision. Regarding the charges against Joseph Buchanan Jr. I find that he is guilty. He will be held without bail with sentencing to take place in two day's time. As well, I have been advised that there is a warrant for the arrest of Mr. Joseph Buchanan Sr. Officer, please take Mr Buchanan Sr. into custody to be escorted back to California on the charges of arson and attempted murder."

Mikki's mouth dropped. How had they managed to get a warrant for his arrest. That must be why Detective Randall was here. She was so happy. At least Buchanan would know that he couldn't get away with everything. Court was dismissed and Mikki went straight to Detective Randall.

"How did you manage to get what you needed to arrest him?" she asked.

"That security guard at the warehouse told us who hired him and we took it from there. Buchanan didn't think the guard would actually stay at the warehouse for his whole shift. He never thought the guard would still be around to talk to the fire department." he said.

"Thanks for everything. I guess that means I can go home now?" she asked.

"Yup, there is a flight later this afternoon if you wanted to leave earlier." he said.

Mikki took off from the courthouse and headed straight to the airport. She was able to get on the earlier flight and headed straight for home and her boys. They were so happy to see her. When she had them settled in their own beds, she thought about Johnny. What would she say to him? He was probably so mad at her that he wouldn't even want to talk to her. Tomorrow she would head to Rampart to see if she still had a job.

Mikki walked in to Rampart and spotted Dixie at the nurse's desk. Dixie looked up and the surprise reflected in her face. She came around the desk wrapper her arms around the young woman.

"Mikki...are you back?" Dixie asked.

"I hope so, Dix. The trial is over and both Buchanan's have been arrested. I can stop looking over my shoulder at the time. Is Dr. Brackett around?" Mikki asked.

"Yes, he's in his office. Welcome back Mikki. I missed you." she said as she gave Mikki another hug.

Mikki headed down to Dr. Brackett's office. Mikki knocked and opened the door. Dr. Brackett looked up in surprise as well. She was back! He knew a lot of people that would be really happy. Especially a certain paramedic that he was starting to worry about. Mikki walked into the office and closed the door.

As she did that, she didn't hear Johnny arguing with Roy as they came in the emergency doors of Rampart. Johnny was on a stretcher.

"Roy, I don't need to see the doctor. I'm fine."

"Okay, Junior. If you're fine than Dr. Brackett will tell me, and I'll take you back to the station. Now just be quiet."

Author's Note: Okay everyone. I think the next chapter will be the last one. Thanks for all the encouragement. Stay safe.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency! Or any rights to it or its characters. I use them for my enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy as well.**

**CHAPTER 13**

After Mikki closed the door, she took a deep breath. "Hi Dr. Brackett. Do I still have a job?"

"Of course you do. What a question. My work load had never been easier. I wouldn't take your job away if the funding stopped. I'd just pay you myself." Kel came around the desk and gave Mikki a hug. "How did the trial go? Anything we need to worry about?"

"No, not at all. The sentencing for Buchanan Jr. is taking place tomorrow and they even arrested Buchanan Sr. while he was in the court room."

"They arrested him? For what?"

"Arson and attempted murder." she replied.

"Great. So now you have nothing to worry about."

"Nope. I'm clear." Mikki said with a big smile. "I want to stay here at Rampart. I don't want to go back to Massachusetts. I love what I do here, and I've really enjoyed being with everyone. I'm just hoping that I didn't burn any bridges with Station 51 and that I can still go there for my ride alongs."

"Oh, I'm sure they will be happy to have you back. Have you seen Johnny since you have been back?"

"No, why. Is he okay?" she asked anxiously.

"No, he's fine. He's losing some weight though and has been depressed. I think he was really worried about you and the boys when you took off like that."

"I couldn't put everyone in danger anymore. I couldn't have lived with myself if anyone got hurt because of me." she said.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you. You'd better make it a point to stop by the station soon. I'm sure word will get around quickly that you are back.." Just as he finished his phone rang. "Yes Dix, what room. Ok, I'll be right there." Dr. Brackett looked at Mikki. "Well, duty calls. I'd better go. Why don't you spend a couple of days with the boys and then start back here on Monday...how does that sound?"

"That sounds great."

With that, Mikki and Dr. Brackett left his office. Mikki turned right and headed out the emergency room doors to her car. She noticed the ambulance there but no squad. She sighed. She had hoped that maybe Johnny and Roy's squad would be there and she could see Johnny right now. She didn't want to wait any longer.

"Really Roy, I'm fine." Johnny was getting very frustrated laying there waiting for Dr. Brackett. How come they had to call Dr. Brackett anyway. Why couldn't they just leave him alone. He just wanted to finish his shift and go home. He closed his eyes and thought about Mikki. She would be flying back to wherever she was staying some time today. He hoped everything went well and she was safe. Johnny closed his eyes while he was lying there.

"Don't go to sleep on me Junior." said Roy.

"I'm not." Johnny heard the door open and Dr. Brackett came into view. "Hey Doc."

"Hey yourself. What happened this time?"

"Oh nothing. I slipped on some water at a warehouse that we were in. I banged the back of my head. Right away, Roy's got me in a stokes and on my way here. You would think I was made of china or something. Can you please just let me get up Doc?"

"He ended up in the stokes because he was out cold. He was out for about five minutes." said Roy.

"Any dizziness, nausea, etc? Any tingling in your fingers Johnny?" asked Dr. Brackett.

"No and no."

"How are your eyes? Any double vision or seeing anything?" Dr. Brackett asked as he shined his pen light in Johnny's eyes.

"No." Johnny wished he could see someone. "Doc, just let me up."

"I don't think so Johnny. I want to do a skull series. This is the second time this week that you have come in because you struck your head. I think I'd like to keep you overnight."

"Oh man...Ok doc." Johnny gave in quickly. That made Roy and Dr. Brackett nervous. Johnny didn't like to stay in the hospital.

Dr. Brackett finished examining Johnny and the x-ray technician came in. "Can I have a skull series? Johnny I'll be back in after that is finished."

"Ok doc." Johnny said quietly.

Roy and Dr. Brackett stepped out in the hallway. "Doc, I'm worried about him. He gave in so quickly when you told him he had to stay. He doesn't like to stay."

"I know Roy." Before Dr. Brackett got a chance to tell Roy about Mikki's return, Chet came around the corner.

"Hey Roy, how's Johnny."

"Oh, he'll be fine. Doc wants to keep him here overnight to make sure though."

Roy and Chet picked up the supplies that were needed for the squad and headed back to the station.

Dr. Brackett got the x-rays back and there was nothing showing on the x-ray. "Well John, looks like you've escaped again. I'd still like to keep you here though so that we can do neuro checks on you. I'll have Dixie get a room for you and then they'll bring you up."

"Ok doc." Johnny said again and closed his eyes. Just what he needed, time stuck in a hospital bed to think, what could be worse.

When Mikki left Rampart she decided to take a drive by the station. If the trucks were there, she'd stop by and see everyone. She pulled into the parking lot and walked up to the door. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She walked around the front and looked in the bay window. Both trucks were gone. I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow, she thought with a sigh. She had really hoped to see them today. Who was she trying to kid, she really wanted to see Johnny. She didn't want to wait until tomorrow when he got off shift.

Mikki walked back around the station, got in her car and took a right turn out of the parking lot. Two minutes after she pulled out, the engine came down the street and backed in to the station.

Author's note: Sorry everyone, I couldn't finish on Chapter 13. I thought it might be unlucky. One more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency! Or any rights to it or its characters. I use them for my enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy as well.**

**CHAPTER 14**

Johnny had a long night. It seemed like every time he would start to doze off one of the nurses would come in to wake him and ask him what his name was. The next time Roy got hurt, he was going to make sure that the docs admitted him and woke him every 15 minutes. Who was he kidding, Roy never got hurt. The nurses finally stopped waking him around 4 am and Johnny was able to sleep until 8:00. At around 10:00, Roy came to pick him up. Johnny was sitting up in a chair staring out the window.

"Good morning." Roy said.

"Hi." replied Johnny.

"You ready to go home."

"Yeah, I can't wait to go home to my quiet house with nothing to do." Johnny said very sarcastically.  
"Sorry Roy, guess I'm just feeling a little sorry for myself."

"No problem. Do you want to come to my house and hang out with the kids?"

"No thanks Roy. I'd better get used to my house again. It was just so nice when Mikki and the boys were there. I'm going to have to get a dog or something to make noise. Maybe I can turn on that TV that I put in the family room for Tommy. That might help to make things better." said Johnny.

An orderly arrived with a wheelchair for Johnny. He had been discharged from the hospital enough times that he didn't fight the chair anymore. The orderly brought Johnny down to the front door where Roy's car was parked. After they had both gotten in the car Roy said, "I'm just going to take you home Johnny. Marco and Chet are driving the Rover over for you this afternoon."

"Thanks Roy." Johnny closed his eyes and drifted off while Roy drove.

Mikki woke up early and got the boys ready for school. She thought after she dropped them off she would drive over to Johnny's. He'd probably be there by the time she arrived. He'd probably be in the barn taking care of the horses.

Mikki got ready and headed for John's house at about 9:30. When she arrived at 10:00 Johnny wasn't home yet. They must have gotten toned out before the end of shift. Mikki parked her car around the back of the house and headed down to the barn to see the horses. Jake and Belle were running around in the corral. Cassie wasn't outside. Mikki went in the barn to see where she was.

Johnny had a slightly smaller pen inside for the horses to run around in with an opening to get outside. Cassie was inside just standing there.

"Hey Cassie." Mikki said as she came in. "How come you aren't outside playing with your friends?"

Cassie came running over to the side of the pen. She nuzzled into Mikki's neck. "I'm happy to see you too Cassie. I missed you." Mikki gave Cassie a scratch on the neck. "Why don't you come outside and I'll brush you down."

Mikki went and got a brush. She climbed into the pen and walked out in the corral with Cassie, Jake and Belle. All three horses danced around her excitedly. Johnny really loved to brush the horses and they enjoyed it so much.

Roy gave Johnny a shake. "Hey Junior. We're here."

Johnny opened his eyes and gave his face a rub with his hands. Oh man...he just wanted to climb in his own bed. It felt like he hadn't slept in weeks. Roy pulled his car up to the front door.

"You still have the spare key outside right Junior." Roy asked.

"Yeah, sure do Roy. I figured it is the safest place for it in case I ever lose my keys." he replied.

"Ok. Do you want help getting into the house?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks Roy. You really should get home to Joanne and the kids. Give them my love. I'll see them soon."

"Ok Johnny. Get some rest today."

Johnny got out of the car. Roy waited to see him open the front door and then drove away. Johnny walked into the quiet house. He walked around for a few minutes. He really hoped that Mikki would contact him today. Maybe after Chet and Marco brought the Rover back he would take a drive by her house.

Johnny walked over to the TV and turned it on. Thomas the Train was on. Wouldn't Tommy be in heaven right now. That kid just loved Thomas. And Johnny just loved the belly laughs that Tommy had when they watched Thomas together. Johnny shut the TV off. It hurt too much to watch it and never know if he would see Tommy again.

He walked into the kitchen. Lying on the table was Frankie's junior training manual. Frankie had been so close to finishing his training. Johnny was looking forward to seeing Frankie put his turnout gear on for the first time. He fingered the manual and then placed it down on the table. He felt like he had a very heavy weight on his chest.

Johnny walked back toward the front door, grabbed his barn jacket and headed down to the barn. He noticed that all three horses were out in the corral running around playing. They seemed to be running in circles around something but he didn't know what. As he got closer, he thought he could hear someone's voice. He scrubbed his eyes...no, it couldn't be...maybe he should pinch himself. He must still be asleep in Roy's car...he must be dreaming. He scrubbed his eyes again. No he wasn't dreaming. She was really there. He started running.

The horses had been running in circles around Mikki. The separated and Mikki looked off in the distance and could see someone walking down to the barn. It was Johnny. Her heart jumped in her chest and she had huge butterflies in her stomach. She watched him walk down. She watched him rub his hands over his face, something that he did when he was anxious. He paused and did it again. Then he started running toward her. Cassie was behind Mikki and started nudging her toward Johnny. Mikki started walking over toward the corral fence.

"Am I in heaven?" asked Johnny.

"I'm definitely no angel." replied Mikki. Mikki climbed through the fence so they were both on the same side.

"When did you come back?"

"Last night. I needed to be with the boys first. I stopped by the station yesterday afternoon but everyone must have been out on a call."

"I was brought in to Rampart yesterday and Dr. Brackett made me stay overnight." he said.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Maybe...."

"Mikki, calm down. I'm fine." Johnny stopped and took a deep breath. He wrap his arms around her "Please, don't ever leave me again like that. I was so worried about you. You and your boys have become a part of my life and my home. I can't walk into my house without turning the TV on for Tommy. I keep reading over Frankie's junior training manual to see what we can work on next. I'm learning more and more sign language so that we can tease Roy the next time you are out on a ride along with us. I want to come home after working a shift and have you and the boys in the house with me. I want to have you on rescues with Roy and I and cooking for all the guys. I want it all Mikki...I want it all with you."

"John, I want the same thing. Since I came back last night Tommy keeps looking around the house saying fireman, where are you. Frankie was asking when we could come out so that he could keep working on his training with you. I want to be on rescues with you and cooking for you and the guys. I want..."

Mikki didn't get to finish what she was going to say because Johnny couldn't stand not to kiss her for another minute, so he did. They were both out of breath when they finally separated.

Mikki looked up into his eyes, "I love you John Gage."

"And I love you my angel."

Author's note: Thanks everyone for all your words of encouragement. I have really enjoyed writing this. These last two chapters were the hardest for me because I didn't want the story to end. I wanted to see where they would go from here. I've appreciated all the positive comments that people have sent me about other children like Tommy. I modeled Tommy after my own son who is autistic. I bet he would have had a blast with John Gage. Thanks again everyone! Stay Safe! **paramedicwannabe**


End file.
